pokemontowerdefensethreefandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Pokemon
Elemental Pokémon are rare Pokémon that their type is different from the usual types. Each Pokémon can become elemental of one of the 18 types. In Update 1.9, there has been a HUGE change to elemental Pokémon. Characteristic *Another type will be added to the original type(s), making 3 as the maximum number of types of any Pokémon. **Along with this change, an elemental Pokémon's attacks will no longer get turned into the elemental type. * Due to a bug, there is not a double STAB bonus for elementals. If there was one, then the STAB multiplier of 2 same types would be 2.25. (Example: Fire Charmander using Ember, the power would go from 40 to 90). *Elemental Pokémon gain 1.5 times more experience than non-elemental Pokémon. *A selection of moves based on the elemental type can be learned and relearned, according to a Pokémon level: **At level 1, Elemental Pokémon get 2 Elemental moves then afterwards, every 10 levels the Elemental Pokémon will learn a new move based on it's element. (Except for Normal, Grass and Fairy). Appearance On Alpha 0.2 Release, Elemental Pokémon appeared! When they appear, a message pops up saying that a Elemental Pokemon has appeared, just like Shiny/Shadow Pokémon when they do appear. They have a red bar just like wild Shiny and Shadow pokemon do. This means you can capture the Pokémon freely without having to weaken it. Rarity Some elemental are less rare than shiny and some are more rare and some are the same. Certain types are exclusive for different game versions: Yo g History Before v1.9 * The type and all the moves an elemental Pokémon will be overridden of the elemental type. (There is exception, see below). For example, a Electric Elemental Pokémon is Pure Electric type and all of their moves are Electric type. * The type (Both primary and secondary types if applicable) becomes the elemental type. * All moves used follows the elemental type, and comply to effectiveness rules. ** For example, an elemental Electric Blastoise using Hydro Pump will NOT hit Dugtrio, since Ground type is immune to Electric type. * The additional effects of the moves will remain the same. ** For example, Ice Beam will still cause frozen status even used by elemental Fire type. * Elemental type will not be erased after evolution. * Exception: Normalize (an ability of Skitty and Delcatty) will override the elemental type. * The other type-changing abilities like Pixilate, Aerilate, Refrigerate, Galvanize will not have effect. Concept "Since we already captured most shiny and shadow Pokémon in PTD1/2 I added a new "Shiny" type for PTD3 called Elemental. It is different from Shiny/Shadow because it completely changes your Pokémon type as well as all their attack types." Shadow Pokémon will act the same way as elementals, all of their moves are Shadow type. Trivia * Dragon Elementals learn Dragon Rage at level 40, meanwhile Dragon Rage does a fixed damage of 40. * Boss Pokemon used to be able to have a chance of appearing as an elemental. Category:Game Mechanics